The University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center (UWCCC) requests renewal of its core grant in support of senior leadership, programs and shared core facilities. A core grant to support the UMCCC was initially awarded by NCI in 1988 and renewed for five years in 1991 and 1995. The Cancer Center received comprehensive designation in 1991. The Center provides an organizational framework to promote inter- disciplinary research through the development of defined clinical, basic and prevention programs in cancer research, and the development and support of shared resources. The Cancer Center has experienced considerable growth over the current grant period with a 76% increase in NCI funding and a doubling of patient accruals to clinical therapeutic trials. In 1997 the Center moved to a new $88 million facility which houses the Center's outpatient clinics and four and one half floors of research laboratories. The Cancer Center's four basic research programs are: Cancer Genetics/Virology, Cancer Cell Biology, Tumor Immunology and, Experimental Therapeutics. The eight clinical research programs investigating the biology and therapeutics of disease sites are: Cancer Genetics/Virology, Cancer Cell Biology, Tumor Immunology, and Experimental Therapeutics. The eight clinical research programs investigating the biology and therapeutics of disease sites are: Breast, Prostrate, Leukemia/Lymphoma, GI, Cutaneous, Childhood Cancers, Head & Neck, and Connective Tissue. The two prevention programs are Biomedical and Socio-Behavioral. Support is requested for a total of 13 shared core facilities: 11 9ongoing in Clinical Trials, Biostatistics, Tissue Procurement, Tumor Imaging, DNA and Protein Analysis, Morphology Flow Cytometry, Experimental Radiation, Animal Facility, Transgenic Mouse and Vector cores, as well as two new cores in DNA Array Analysis and Immune Monitoring. The Cancer Center senior leadership is composed of the director and five associate directors. Funds are also requested for Development, Planning and Evaluation, and Administration to support Center goals. Over the past 10 years the University and Medical Center have made substantial commitments to the Cancer Center, totaling over $130 million. The UMCCC members receive nearly $66 million in research funding, including over $20 million in annual direct NCI support.